wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lorgar
thumb|250px|Lorgar Aurelian Lorgar '''(noszący przydomki '''Aurelian, lub Urizen) jest Prymarchą, genetycznym ojcem XVII Legionu Adeptus Astartes - Niosących Słowo. Jeszcze jako noworodek, razem ze swoimi dziewiętnastoma braćmi, został wykradziony przez Bogów Chaosu z tajnego laboratorium Imperatora Ludzkości umiejscowionego w Himalajach i rzucony na planetę która później stała się kolebką jego Legionu - Colchis. Każdy z Prymarchów był przedstawieniem cech Imperatora. Jeśli chodzi o wygląd, Lorgar był najwierniejszym odbiciem swego ojca, o rysach twarzy niemal idealnie zbliżonych. Odziedziczył także po nim jego niezwykłą charyzmę i aparycję - zwykli śmiertelnicy widząc go po raz pierwszy wpadali w doprowadzający ich do łez zachwyt. Niezrównany orator, w walce jednak nie był w stanie dorównać żadnemu ze swych braci - jak sam często o sobie mówił, był mówcą i kapłanem, a nie wojownikiem. Niestety, ze względu na to, że Lorgar i jego Legion uważali Imperatora za boga, czego ten sam absolutnie nie chciał, oraz na najmniejszą ilość podbojów Niosących Słowo na Wielkiej Krucjacie, Imperator surowo ukarał Prymarchę i jego synów, co było przyczyną jego późniejszej zdrady. Aurelian i jego Legion byli pierwszymi którzy odwrócili się od władcy Ludzkości i oddali się Mrocznym Potęgom Chaosu, co później rozprzestrzeniło się na inne Legiony i doprowadziło do Herezji Horusa. =Historia= Zdobycie Colchis Po tym gdy inkubator Lorgara został wykradziony z laboratorium Imperatora pod Himalajami przez Mrocznych Bogów, został rzucony w Osnowę. W ten sposób wylądował na Colchis - palonej bezlitosnym słońcem, pustynnej planecie. Była ona rządzona przez Przymierze - ultrareligijną organizację, która całemu światu narzucała wiarę w cztery bóstwa, zwane zbiorczo Potęgami. Ludzie pokorni, który chylili głowę przed władcami planety i ich bóstwami, mieli zapewnione dobre życie. Jednakże ci którzy w jakiś sposób obrazili bogów lub przymierze, czekał los gorszy - stawali się oni niewolnikami w służbie wiernych, lub byli skazywani na banicję, życie jako nomadzi wśród nieskończonych pustyń Colchis. Tacy ludzie nazywani byli Wyrzutkami. To właśnie jedna z grup Wyrzutków, dowodzona przez człowieka o imieniu Fan Morgal, pewnego razu natknęła się na porzucone na środku pustyni niemowlę. Posiadało fioletowe oczy i skórę w odcieniu złota, swym niezwykłym wyglądem wprawiając grupę nomadów w osłupienie. To właśnie Fan Morgal nadał mu imię Lorgar - było to stare Colchisiańskie imię, w wolnym tłumaczeniu znaczyło ,,przyzywający deszcz". Wyrzutki zabrały ze sobą dziecko i podróżowali z nim pewien czas. Niemowlę z kolei rozwijało się w oszałamiającym tempie i już po kilku tygodniach wyglądał jak przynajmniej kilkuletni chłopak. Fan Morgal i jego ludzie jasno rozumieli, że nie jest to zwykły człowiek, że mają do czynienia z kimś niezwykłym. W końcu pewnego dnia, nomadzi natknęli się na pustyni na inną grupę ludzi. Z daleka, po flagach zdobiących obcą karawanę, poznali że byli to żołnierze Przymierza. Wiedzieli że muszą ukryć przed nimi Lorgara za wszelką cenę. Wbrew temu co jednak myśleli, nie były to siły Przymierza, a grupa wypędzonych z niego ludzi, pod wodzą człowieka o imieniu Kor Phaeron. Został on wygnany z rządzącej Colchis organizacji, gdyż uważał że Przymierze powinno mieć charakter bardziej misjonarski. Mimo wygnania, zgodnie ze swoimi poglądami, kontynuował szerzenie wiary w Potęgi wśród ludów pustyni, pod nadanym sobie przydomkiem Niosącego Słowo. Tym razem padło na nomadów Fan Morgala. Jednakże, w czasie odprawianego przez Kor Phaerona kazania, odkrył on ukrytego w obozie Lorgara. Gdy go ujrzał, wpadł - podobnie jak Wyrzutki - w nagły szok i zdziwienie. Zażądał wyjaśnień od nomadów, kim jest owy chłopiec. Po usłyszeniu historii chłopca, szybko zrozumiał że oto ma przed sobą dar od Potęg, które po latach wygnania w końcu się nad nim zlitowały. Odebrał Lorgara z rąk Wyrzutków aby uczynić go swoim akolitą. Już w tej chwili zaplanował, że pewnego dnia, z pomocą chłopca obali władzę Przymierza, samemu stając na jego czele. By zachować istnienie chłopca w całkowitym sekrecie przed Przymierzem, Niosący Słowo rozkazał swoim ludziom żeby Fan Morgala, jego rodzinę i całą resztę nomadów wyrżnąć do nogi, a obozowisko spalić. Kor Phaeron przyjął Lorgara pod swoje skrzydła, czyniąc go swoim uczniem i akolitą. Bynajmniej, nie oznaczało to dla młodego Prymarchy przyjemnego życia. Kor Phaeron postanowił, że Lorgar w pierwszej kolejności musi nauczyć się pokory, został więc przydzielony do niewolników, będąc wzywany tylko co jakiś czas na nauki. W międzyczasie pobierał też w pewnym sensie nauki od niewolników, którzy widzieli w Lorgarze szansę na uwolnienie - przedstawiali mu swój, przeciwny do tego głoszonego przez Kor Phaerona, pogląd, według którego w oczach Potęg wszyscy ludzie byli równi, na niewolnictwo nie było zatem miejsca. Lorgar był też srogo karany za wszelkie przejawy niesubordynacji - gdy Kor Phaeron odkrył że ciało Prymarchy praktycznie nie pozostawia na sobie śladów biczowania, nakazał swoim ludziom karać go, tłukąc młotami tak długo, jak tylko starczało im na to sił. Prymarcha jednak znosił wszystkie kary pokornie, wierząc że są one wolą Potęg. Mimo to, z czasem między Kor Phaeronem a Lorgarem wytworzyła się silna więź, jak u ojca i syna. Prymarcha zaczął w końcu przerastać swojego mistrza, stając się niezrównanym mówcą, zdolnym zjednać sobie niemal każdego. Niosący Słowo zrozumiał, że lepiej zrobi jeżeli przekaże swój tytuł swojemu uczniowi, samemu będąc drugim w szeregu - dla niego liczyła się władza, a nie uwielbienie ludzi. Lorgar z kolei, pamiętając nauki które pobrał od niewolników, zwrócił im wolność, czyniąc z nich pełnoprawnych członków społeczności. Krótko po tym gdy jego mistrz przekazał mu tytuł Niosącego Słowo, Lorgara zaczęły nawiedzać wizje, w których widział dwie postacie - boską, odzianą w złoty pancerz istotę oraz towarzyszącego mu czerwonoskórego mędrca. Lorgar uznał, że widzi w nich boga, który wkrótce miał nawiedzić Colchis. W ten sposób Prymarcha zaczął odrzucać wyznanie Potęg, a głosić o nadejściu Jedynego, jak go nazwał. Grupa wędrowała dalej przez niezmierzone pustynie planety, gdzie podczas wędrówki Prymarcha nakłaniał do swojej sprawy kolejne grupy nomadów, dzięki jego ogromnej charyzmie nikt nie był w stanie mu się oprzeć. W ten sam sposób, bez wystrzelenia ani jednego pocisku, padały miasta. Lorgar, przemawiając za pomocą głośników, nakłaniał do przejścia na wiarę w Jedynego mieszkańców miast i więzionych tam niewolników, obiecując im wolność. W ten sposób Aurelian zdołał zebrać małą armię, a gdy przybył z nią pod bramy Vharadeshu - najświętszego miasta Przymierza - okazało się, że jego słowo dotarło tam przed nimi. Zamiast oporu, napotkali gorące przywitanie już nawróconych mieszkańców. W ten sposób wyznanie Potęg zostało niemal całkowicie zastąpione wiarą w Jedynego. Podbój reszty świata miał być już kwestią czasu. Lorgar wziął połowę swej armii i ruszył na dalsze podboje, pozostawiając drugą połowę armii w Vharadeshu z Kor Phaeronem na czele. Zaledwie kilka lat zajęło Eklezjaście - bo taki tytuł nosił Prymarcha - podbicie reszty Colchis. On i jego armia zdobywali kolejne miasta, które albo przyjmowały Słowo, albo padały pod siłą Młota. Największym wyzwaniem miało okazać miasto nazwana Gehevarla - zamieszkiwali ją uczeni, którzy otoczyli swój dom polem sztucznej, elektrycznej burzy, która była fortyfikacją praktycznie idealną, gdyż spopielała wszystko i wszystkich którzy ośmielili się w nią wejść. To właśnie wtedy jednak Lorgar po raz pierwszy zdecydował się użyć swoich mocy psionicznych, które uważał jeszcze wtedy za swoje przekleństwo. Siłą swego umysłu utworzył korytarz dla swej armii przez śmiertelny sztorm. Gdy podeszli oni pod mury miasta, zajęło im zaledwie kilkanaście godzin na pokonanie uczonych. W ten sposób, Colchis zostało zjednoczone. Wizje Lorgara po zdobyciu Colchis stały się dużo bardziej wyraźne. Jedyny miał przybyć na ich świat niebawem, mniej więcej w przeciągu roku. Wielka Krucjata W końcu, pewnego dnia, odziany w przepiękny, złoty pancerz bóg przybył na teraz już zjednoczone Colchis i tak jak przepowiedział Eklezjasta, u jego boku stał jednooki, czerwonoskóry mędrzec. Lorgar i wszyscy zgromadzeni tam ludzie natychmiast padli na kolana i oddali mu hołd jako bogu. Ten z kolei przedstawił się jako Imperator i powiedział że żadnym bóstwem nie jest, lecz człowiekiem, wyniesionym Władcą Ludzkości, natomiast Lorgar jego synem. Czerwonoskóry cyklop - wyższy od Imperatora - przedstawił się natomiast jako Magnus, brat Lorgara. Przez następne dni na całej planecie trwały wielkie święta. W międzyczasie Imperator wyjaśnił Lorgarowi co go czeka - miał zabrać go z Colchis na Terrę, gdzie miał zostać zjednoczony ze swym Legionem, Imperialnymi Heroldami. Następnie wraz z nimi ruszyć miał na podbój Galaktyki w imię Imperium. Przed opuszczeniem Colchis Lorgar poprosił swego prawdziwego ojca, by mógł zabrać z sobą Kor Phaerona, który był dla niego jak ojciec przybrany. Imperator zgodził się. Później, by móc żyć dłużej, Kor Phaeron przeszedł mutację jaką poddaje się Astartes. Wiek w którym ją przeprowadzono sprawił że nie otrzymał wszystkich wszczepów i sprawności prawdziwego Kosmicznego Marine, tym niemniej zyskał nieśmiertelność, a inne braki rekompensował sobie noszeniem pancerza Terminator. Czas który Prymarcha spędził w podróży na Terrę, a także ten na kolebce Ludzkości, upłynął na długich rozmowach z Magnusem, który już zawsze miał być Lorgarowi najbliższym z braci. W końcu jednak musieli się rozstać. Magnus wrócił do swojego Tysiąca Synów, Lorgar natomiast przejął dowodzenie nad Imperialnymi Heroldami. Nim jednak jego wyruszyli na Wielką Krucjatę, postanowił zmienić nazwę Legionu - od tej chwili znani mieli być jako Niosący Słowo. Przez około sto lat Niosący Słowo, jako czterdziesta-siódma ekspedycja, podbijali kolejne światy ku chwale Imperium i stojącego na jego czele boga. To właśnie w tym okresie Lorgar napisał Lectico Divinitatus - książkę, która przedstawiała Imperatora jako bóstwo. Rozprzestrzeniła się ona na dużą część Imperium i powstało dzięki niej mnóstwo kultów, które uważały Imperatora za boga. thumb|270px|Lorgar podczas trwania Wielkiej KrucjatyNiosący Słowo sami byli przeświadczeni o boskości ich władcy. Ludność z planet którą podbili - często, dzięki niezwykłemu talentowi oratorskiego ich Prymarchy, bez rozlewu krwi - byli przez Kapelanów Legionu uczeni jedynej właściwej wiary w Boga Imperatora, podczas gdy Legioniści palili świątynie oraz święte pisma. Z chwilą gdy Niosący Słowo opuszczali dany świat, z dawnych wierzeń nie pozostawał ani jeden ślad, a ich wyznawcy byli albo martwi, albo nawróceni. Pozostała ludność czciła Imperatora jak boga, miasta z kolei wypełniały świątynie i posągi postawione ku jego chwale. Sam Imperator nie był jednak zadowolony. Z trudem tolerował wierzenia Niosących Słowo, ponadto mimo ich rozmiarów - synowie Lorgara byli jednym z największych Legionów, zaraz za Wilkami Luny lub Ultramarines - ich postęp był, w porównaniu do reszty ekspedycji, ślamazarny. Nawracanie populacji było procesem czasochłonnym i chociaż sprawiało to, że światy przez nich zdobyte były całkowicie Imperatorowi oddane, to tam gdzie inne Legiony w podobnym czasie zdołały zdobyć dziesiątki planet, Niosący Słowo mieli na koncie zaledwie kilkanaście. Kryzys wiary "Nie będę milczał, bo tobie nie podoba się brzmienie tego słowa. Tysiące światów są na jedno twoje skinienie! Dzięki mocy twej woli miliony statków żeglują przez pustkę. Jesteś nieśmiertelny, nie starzejesz się. Widzisz wszystko i wiesz wszystko, co dzieje się na stworzeniu. Ojcze, bogiem nie jesteś tylko z imienia. Czas się z tym pogodzić" "Jesteś ślepy, mój synu. Trzymasz się starożytnych wyobrażeń. Przez to narażasz nas wszystkich na wielkie niebezpieczenistwo. Niech to się skończy, Lorgarze. Niech to się skoniczy tym, że przyjmiesz moje ostrzeżenie." Pewnego dnia w cierpliwość Imperatora wreszcie się wyczerpała. Zdecydował ukarać Niosących Słowo. Na planecie Czterdzieści-Siedem Dziesięć - dziesiątej planecie podbitej przez czterdziestą-siódmą ekspedycję - znanej jako Khur, znajdowało się miasto Monarchia. Było ono największym osiągnięciem Lorgara, owe wspaniałe miasto było jedną wielką świątynią poświęconą Imperatorowi, a jego mieszkańcy całkowicie mu oddani jako bogu. Dla Władcy Ludzkości była to jednakże stolica ciemnoty i zabobonów, których nienawidził. Oczywiście, Imperator nie zdecydował się wymierzyć kary osobiście. Do tego celu wybrał Roboute Guillimana oraz kontyngent Ultramarines. Towarzyszyć mu miała grupa dwudziestu Adeptus Custodes a także Malcador Pieczętnik. Ultramarines ze swoim Prymarchą, oddział Custodes oraz Malcador ruszyli więc w stronę Khur. Gdy przybyli na miejsce, synowie Guillimana udali się wprost na Monarchię. Mieszkańcy miasta powitali ich z radością, będąc przekonani że oto po wielu dekadach na planetę wrócili szarzy aniołowie, jak postrzegani byli Niosący Słowo. Szybko jednak zrozumieli, jak bardzo się mylili, byli oto bowiem anioły fałszywe, opancerzone na niebiesko. Przedstawili oni mieszkańcom następujące ultimatum - mieli opuścić miasto w ciągu siedmiu dni. Niedostosowanie się do polecenia, lub stawianie oporu oznaczać miało śmierć. Zszokowani mieszkańcy miasta zaczęli protestować, co skończyło się dla wielu z nich tragicznie. Gdy nadszedł siódmy dzień, mieszkańcy Monarchii którzy przeżyli i uciekli, byli skazani na oglądanie destrukcji ich ukochanego miasta. Baterie okrętów Ultramarines zbombardowały je, pozostawiając po nim zaledwie pył i szkło. Gdy dzieło zniszczenia było gotowe, Ultramarines pozostało jedynie czekanie na Niosących Słowo, którzy ostatniego dnia zostali wezwani przez mieszkańców Monarchii - wcześniej ich komunikacja była blokowana. Sygnał głosił że zostali zaatakowani przez XIII Legion, będący w służbie Imperatora. Niosący Słowo, nie do końca rozumiejąc o co chodzi, popędzili w stronę Khur przez Osnowę, chcąc jak najszybciej uzyskać odpowiedzi. W ruiny Monarchii desantował się cały liczący sto tysięcy Astartes Legion razem z ich Prymarchą. Widok ich niegdyś wspaniałego, a teraz obróconego w pył miasta wprawił ich w osłupienie. Lecz jeszcze bardziej zszokował ich widok znajdującej się tam kompanii Ultramarines, także ze swoim Prymarchą, u którego boku stał Malcador. Lorgar, wciąż nie mogący uwierzyć w to co widzi, zażądał od nich odpowiedzi. Pierwszy Lord Terry chciał wyjaśnić mu to co się stało, to że lud Monarchii został ukarany z jego winy, gdyż wpoił im to że Imperator jest bogiem. Lorgar, zdenerwowany jego słowami, uderzył Malcadora - choć nawet nie tyle co uderzył, a machnął ręką. To jednak wystarczyło by odrzucić człowieka na kilka metrów i złamać mu parę kości. Następnie Niosący Słowo chciał wyciągnąć coś od Guillimana, grożąc że w innym razie skontaktuje się z Imperatorem i wspólnie wyciągną z tego konsekwencje. Ten oświadczył mu jednak że Władca Ludzkości doskonale o wszystkim wie. Malcador, z trudem dźwignąwszy się z ziemi, wysłał do Imperatora psioniczną informację o sytuacji. Odzew był natychmiastowy. Przed Lorgarem rozbłysło się jasne, wręcz oślepiające światło. Niosący Słowo zdołali dojrzeć w nim swego boga - Imperatora Ludzkości. Ten przy użyciu swoich mocy psionicznych rozkazał im klęknąć. Cały Legion, jak jeden mąż, łącznie ze swym Prymarchą opadli w pyle Monarchii na kolana. Imperator następnie oświadczył wszystkim Niosącym Słowo że jako jedyny z Legionów go zawiedli. Światy podbijali najwolniej ze wszystkich, a także głosili na nich fałszywą wiarę. Lorgar błagał swego ojca by ten zaakceptował swoją boskość Imperator powiedział jednak że Lorgar jest ślepy i trzymając się starożytnych wierzeń naraża ich wszystkich na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Ostatecznie Lorgar powiedział że usłucha woli swego ojca. Imperator wyraził nadzieję że ta lekcja nauczy ich tego że są wojownikami, a nie kapłanami i mają zdobywać kolejne planety tak jak powiedział. Następnie zniknął w eksplozji światła. Lorgar poczuł bezsilny gniew. Zaczął pytać Guillimana czy raduje go upokorzenie Niosących Słowo i jaka jest tutaj właściwie jego rola. Ten ze spokojem odpowiedział że jest tu tylko świadkiem, a także oświadczył że przybył tutaj z dwudziestoma Custodes, którzy mieli z woli Imperatora dołączyć do czterdziestej-siódmej ekspedycji, jako nadzorcy tego czy XVII Legion faktycznie odrzuci swoje fałszywe wierzenia. Tego było już dla Lorgara za wiele. W furii uderzył Guillimana, który padł na ziemię. Kompania Ultamarines automatycznie podniosła broń, zresztą tak samo jak Niosący Słowo. Prymarcha jednak wstał spokojnie, praktycznie ignorując zajście. Kor Phaeron przekonał Lorgara by odpuścił, po czym kazał Legionowi wrócić na orbitę. Dopiero na pokładach statków swej floty, do Niosących Słowo w pełni doszło co się tak naprawdę wydarzyło. Kara wymierzona przez Imperatora w jednej chwili pozbawiła ich wszystkiego w co wierzyli, całego sensu ich istnienia. Nie wiedzieli co tak naprawdę mają dalej czynić. Kapelani Legionu, ich duchowi przewodnicy, także nie wiedzieli co mają mówić by podnieść morale Astartes - a to dlatego że milczał sam Prymarcha. Po opuszczeniu ruin Monarchii, Lorgar zamknął się w odosobnieniu, czując dokładnie to samo co reszta Niosących Słowo, lecz o stokroć bardziej. Nie wierzył że jego ojciec - jego bóg - mógł zrobić mu coś takiego. Po jakimś czasie na rozmowę do Lorgara przybyło dwóch jego najbardziej zaufanych doradców - Pierwszy Kapelan Erebus oraz Mistrz Wiary Kor Phaeron. Wydawali się oni być praktycznie niewzruszeni przez ostatnie wydarzenia. Zaczęli oni Lorgara subtelnie przekonywać o tym, że być może do tej pory jego wierzenia były błędem. Być może gdzieś w Galaktyce istnieją byty które są warte tego by je czcić i pragną tego. Kor Phaeron wyznał, że ludność z niektórych napotkanych przez nich planet wyznawała bóstwa bliźniaczo wręcz podobne do starych colchisiańskich Potęg. Kor Phaeron w sekrecie przed Prymarchą je oszczędził, gdyż nie chciał powtarzać śmierci milionów ludzi, jak to miało miejsce na Colchis podczas wojny domowej. Informacja o takiej niesubordynacji bardzo rozwścieczyła Lorgara. Mimo to, wyglądało na to że Kor Phaeron i Erebus zdołali go przekonać do swoich racji, tym że nie może być dziełem przypadku że tak wiele planet dzieliło wierzenia wraz z Colchis. Prymarcha musiał dużo przemyśleć. Nie zdecydował się jeszcze opuścić izolacji, jednak zaczął jednak prace nad nowym Słowem, które później miało zostać zabrane do Kapelanów i stać się podwaliną dla nowej wiary, którą miał zacząć podążać Siedemnasty Legion. Tak czy inaczej, Erebusowi i Kor Phaeronowi udało się zasiać ziarno herezji w umyśle Lorgara. Kolejnym krokiem Prymarchy i jego Niosących Słowo miał być powrót na ich kolebkę, planetę Colchis. Tam, w świętym mieście Vharadesh, Lorgar miał spotkać się ze swoim najdroższym bratem, Magnusem, aby porozmawiać z nim o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Rozmowa uderzyła także w tematy takie jak ich przyszłość, boskość Imperatora, a także pytania Lorgara o naturę Osnowy - czy jak ją wówczas nazywali ,,Wielkiego Oceanu" - o której Magnus wiedział najwięcej. Przedstawił mu również swoją wizję podjęcia Pielgrzymki - pod przykrywką dalszego prowadzenia Wielkiej Krucjaty, Niosący Słowo zamierzali odszukać miejsce gdzie spotykają się bogowie i ludzie. Magnus jednak nie dał się przekonać. Powiedział że potrzeba Lorgara do posiadania boga ociera się o desperację. Bracia rozstali się chłodno, Magnus tylko ozięble się pożegnał po czym teleportował się z wieży w Varadeshu, gdzie rozmawiali. Mimo to, odmowa Magnusa nie zdeprymowała Lorgara. Podjął już decyzję o odszukaniu bogów w Galaktyce i nic nie było w stanie go od tego odwieść. Postanowił iż Wielką Krucjatę i Niosących Słowo poprowadzi Kor Phaeron, z kolei Prymarcha i trzystu Legionistów z Zakonu Ząbkowanego Słońca, dowodzonych przez kapitana Argel Tala, a także przydzielonych przez Imperatora dwudziestu Custodes którzy mieli mieć na Lorgara oko, wyruszy w dotąd niezbadane przez Ludzkość rejony Galaktyki, by odnaleźć bogów. Pielgrzymka Podróż Lorgara przez Galaktykę trwała trzy lata. On i jego Niosący Słowo udali się bardzo daleko poza granice Imperium, z nadzieję że w końcu odkryją miejsce, gdzie można spotkać prawdziwych bogów. W końcu, dotarli do niezwykłego kosmicznego zjawiska, podobnego do znanych już w Imperium burz Osnowy. Była jednak inna niż dotąd napotkane, ponadto dużo większa. Niektórzy nazwali ją po prostu ,,okiem" przez eliptyczny kształt, jeden z Kapelanów przytoczył wspomniane w colchisiańskich manuskryptach ,,Wrota Niebios". Prymarcha wiedział że nie trafili w to miejsce przypadkiem, podczas podróży przez Osnowę słyszał bowiem, tak samo jak jego astropaci, wołanie - wzywano go po jego imieniu. Lorgar zdecydował desantować się na planetę znajdującą się najbliżej anomalii wraz z grupą Niosących Słowo, dowódca towarzyszących ekspedycji Custodes przydzielił im ponadto jednego ze swoich ludzi. Już na powierzchni planety, kontyngent Niosących Słowo napotkał szybko jej rdzennych mieszkańców - prymitywny lud, wciąż na etapie życia plemiennego. Wszyscy posiadali jedną drobną mutację jaką były fioletowe oczy, spowodowane zapewne działaniem umieszczonego nad powierzchnią planety Oka. Tak drobny defekt wystarczył przedstawicielowi Custodes by z miejsca okrzyknąć ich odmieńcami i skazać na śmierć. Lorgar nie zamierzał jednak tego robić, zwłaszcza że inskrypcje wypisane na ciałach dzikusów były bliźniaczo podobne to pisma używanego na Colchis, co szybko zauważył on i jego Legioniści, a także jak się okazało, używali tego samego języka w mowie. Na powitanie wyszła im kobieta, przywódczyni barbarzyńców. Przedstawiła się jako Ingethel Wybrana, okazało się że zna imię Lorgara, gdyż jego przybycie zostało przepowiedziane przez Panteon. Powiedziała także że planeta na której się znajdują nazywa się Cadia. Na powierzchni Cadii ekspedycja spędziła kilka tygodni, prowadząc badania nad kulturą jej mieszkańców. Ostatniej nocy, tubylcy zaprosili Lorgara do Świątyni Oka, gdzie obiecali im odpowiedzi na trapiące ich pytania, podczas rytuału który mieli zamiar odprawić. Rytuał wymagał, oczywiście, ofiar z ludzi. Dziesięciu wybranych nieszczęśników miało zostać nabite na pal na scenie pośrodku świątyni. Dziewięciu wybranych zostało wśród Cadian, jednak ostatni, jak się później okazało, pochodzić miał od przybyszów. Problemu z wyborem ofiary miał oszczędzić im przydzielony Custodes, który po tygodniach miał już dość barbarzyńskich zwyczajów Cadian, a brutalny rytuał i ofiary z krwi przelały czarę goryczy. Domagał się natychmiastowego przerwania obrządku, na co Lorgar nie chciał się zgodzić, gdyż czuł że jest blisko odkrycia czego szukał przez lata. Custodes chciał wezwać swoich kompanów którzy zostali na orbicie, jego przekaźnik został jednak zablokowany przed wejściem do świątyni, jako środek bezpieczeństwa. Podjął więc próbę zabicia Prymarchy, wcześniej bez problemu pozbawiając życia kilku Niosących Słowo, został jednak powstrzymany przez jednego z Kapelanów. Ciało Custodes zostało więc nabite przez Cadian na ostatni, dziesiąty pal, jako ofiara pochodząca od przybyszów. Dopełniło to ceremonię i już bardzo mocno osłabiona granica między światem rzeczywistym a Osnową została przerwana praktycznie całkowicie. Lorgar - jako jedyny - słyszał szaleńczy śmiech w swojej głowie, z kolei Ingethel, dotąd pogrążona w maniakalnym tańcu, została uniesiona nad ziemię przez niewidzialne siły, by po chwili zostać dosłownie rozerwana na strzępy w eksplozji krwi. W miejscu gdzie brutalnie zniknęła, pojawiła się groteskowa, wężopodobna istota. Bestia - demon - przedstawiła się jako Ingethel Wyniesiona. Powiedziała, że Lorgar dowie się wszystkiego czego chce, o bogach i sekretach Osnowy, krok po kroku. W pierwszej kolejności zażądała jednak od niego tego, by oddał jej swych kilku wybranych synów, na podróż prosto do Wielkiego Oka. Prymarcha oczywiście kategorycznie odmówił, jednak demon dobrze wiedział że odpowiedź na trapiące go pytania jest dla niego dużo ważniejsze. Wreszcie miał się zgodzić. Do ekspedycji wybrany został lekki krążownik Lament Orfeo, na którego pokładzie znalazło się trzydziestu Niosących Słowo z Zakonu Ząbkowanego Słońca a także ich przewodnik, demon Ingethel. Lorgar i reszta załogi jego okrętu - De Profundis -'' z przejęciem obserwowała jak ''Lament Orfeo zostaje pochłonięty przez Wielkie Oko. Niecałą minutę później, sygnał krążownika pojawił się znowu na ich radarach. Bardzo zdziwiony, Prymarcha skontaktował się z wysłannikami, którzy twierdzili że ich wyprawa trwała siedem miesięcy. Siedem długich miesięcy walki o przetrwanie, podczas której zginęła cała ludzka załoga Lamentu ''a oni sami utrzymali sie przy życiu wyłącznie na ostatkach sił. Lorgar natychmiast kazał wysłać po nich Thunderhawki i przetransportować ich na ''De Profundis. Trzydziestu wysłanych Astartes stanowiło prawdziwie żałosny widok - zmęczeni, brudni, w zniszczonych pancerzach, ledwo trzymali się na nogach. Każdemu ciężko było uwierzyć że w można doprowadzić do takiego stanu Legionistę w ciągu minuty. Zostali oni odizolowani w celach, gdyż poza ich stanem fizycznym było z nimi wyraźnie coś nie w porządku. W końcu do dowódcy ekspedycji, Kapitana Argel Tala, udał się sam Prymarcha. Szybko okazało się że Lorgar ma przed sobą dwie osoby w jednym ciele - swojego syna oraz siedzącego w nim demona. Tak czy inaczej, Lorgar zaczął przesłuchanie, chcąc dokładnie dowiedzieć się co Astartes Ząbkowanego Słońca zobaczyli w Oku. Ich przewodnik, demon Ingethel, ukazał im Pierwotną Prawdę - zobaczyli Chaos. Widzieli przeszłość - tą niezwykle odległą, dotyczącą cywilizacji Eldarów. Tego jaki los ich spotkał przez niezrozumienie Osnowy, ich Upadek. Widzieli też Prymarchów, wszystkich dwudziestu, jeszcze młodych, w swych inkubatorach. Dowiedzieli się że Imperator nie stworzył ich sam. Posłużył się mocami Chaosu. Zawarł pakt z czterema Bogami - oni dali mu wiedzę i środki aby stworzyć dwadzieścia doskonałych istot, a oni mieli zdobyć dla nich w zamian całą Galaktykę. Jak wiadomo, nie stało się to. Ingethel wytłumaczyć im miała też naturę samej Osnowy. Było to nic więcej jak morze uczuć generowanych przez człowieka. Egzystowały tam dusze zmarłych, rządzący nią Bogowie, a także demony, dusze nienarodzone. Podróż miała skończyć się wizją przyszłości według Ingethel. Miała ona być prosta - albo Ludzkość zaakceptuje Pierwotną Prawdę i będzie żyć z nią w zgodzie i harmonii, albo zostaną, tak jak Eldarzy, zniszczeni przez własną ignorancję. Imperator, chcąc chronić rasę ludzką, ostatecznie miał doprowadzić do jej zniszczenia. To jednak miało się nie stać - jego era miała dobiec końca przed upływem jednego wieku. Potem Argel Tal powiedział jeszcze co doprowadziło ich do takiego stanu - otóż Ingethel nakazała wyłączyć im generator pól Gellera, co miało dostarczyć Lorgarowi ostatniego fragmentu prawdy jakiej szukał. Astartes zgodzili sie, wierząc w szczere intencje demona. Skończyło się to atakiem mieszkańców Osnowy na Lament Orfeo. ''Ludzka załoga zginęła właściwie od razu, z kolei Legioniści stawiali opór przez siedem miesięcy, aż w końcu polegli wszyscy którzy wysłani zostali na ekspedycję. W ten sposób wyjaśniła się cała historia. Astartes zostali zabici w Osnowie, przez co z ich ciałami połączyły się dusze demonów i tak zostali ożywieni. Teraz w każdym z nich żyły dusze dwóch istot. To, tak jak przepowiedziała Ingethel, był dowód którego chciał Lorgar. W wysłanych na ekspedycję Astartes Prymarcha zobaczył błogosławieństwo, idealną symbiozę oraz jedność ludzi i Osnowy. Miało to też udowodnić Z kolei trzydziestu opętanych przez demony Marines znanych miało być jako Gal Vorbak - z colchisiańskiego ,,Błogosławieni Synowie". Tak czy inaczej, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, Lorgar postanowił nie ujawniać jeszcze swojej zdrady. Zdecydował się zatrzeć ślady i nakazał zbombardować Cadię bombami wirusowymi, w nicość obracając jej prymitywnych mieszkańców. Sam Lorgar, w niewiedzy przed wysłanymi do obserwacji go Custodes, uznał że czas samemu udać się do Oka. Lorgar udał się więc do Oka na pokładzie swojego okrętu, gdzie wylądował na jednej z pierwszych planet, na której panowała ekstremalnie niska temperatura. Prymarcha trafił do ruin miasta, gdzie niemal od razu powitał go znany mu już demon Ingethel, który był wysłannikiem bogów i jego przewodnikiem po Oku. Demoniczny emisariusz powiedzial, że wcale nie znajdują się w ruinach miasta, a starego eldarskiego Światostatku. Ingethel wyjaśniła Prymarsze okoliczności ich upadku, to że śmierć trylionów było wynikiem odrzucenia Pierwotnej Prawdy i że to samo czeka Ludzkość jeżeli powtórzą ten błąd. thumb|360px|Lorgar spotyka ledwie żywego Avatara Khaine'aWędrowali przez ruiny dalej, aż na swojej drodze napotkali dziwną istotę, stworzoną z kamienia i ognia. Niegdyś dumna i potężna, teraz nie mająca nawet siły dźwignąć się na własne nogi. Ingethel przedstawiła istotę jako Awatar Kaela Mensha Khaine'a, eldarskiego boga wojny. Lorgar szybko zdecydował się zakończyć cierpienia potwora, co Ingethel skwitowała tylko tym, że to też była dla Prymarchy ważna lekcja - nawet bóg może umrzeć. Kolejna wizja, tym razem Ingethel zabrała Lorgara z dala od dawnego eldarskiego imperium, w samo serce Imperium Ludzkości, dokładnie przed Bramę Nieskończoności na Terrze. Byli tam świadkiem bitwy, w której stronami byli Legioniści z Imperialnych Pięści, a także demoniczne hordy, wraz z dziwnymi, zmutowanymi Astartes. Lorgar przyjrzał im się bliżej i dopiero wówczas zrozumiał, że byli to jego synowie. Potwornie zmutowani, z przemalowanymi na karmazynowo pancerzami, ale byli to Niosący Słowo. Tak mieli w przyszłości wyglądać jego Błogosławieni Synowie, Gal Vorbak - żyjący w harmonii i jedności w jednym ciele ludzie i demony. Lorgar, jak zwykle, czuł niepewność i nie ufał samemu sobie. Nie był pewien swojej roli, dlaczego to on został wybrany przez Panteon, a nie którykolwiek z jego braci, których uważał za lepszych od siebie - w szczególności Magnusa, który był od niego dużo mądrzejszy i badał Osnowę. Ingethel powiedziała ze Prymarcha Tysiąca Synów jest w swej ignorancji zaledwie pionkiem Zmieniającego Ścieżki. Każdy inny z Prymarchów miałby użyć lub w przyszłości użyje mocy Chaosu dla własnych korzyści. Lorgar, jako jedyny, sprzymierzyć miał się z Chaosem przez swój idealizm, bezinteresowność, dla dobra Ludzkości. Ponadto, Ingethel znowu przepowiedziała mu przyszłość - jeżeli kiedyś spróbuje walki przeciwko Corvusowi Coraxowi, niemal na pewno nie przeżyje tego starcia. Ponadto, on i jego Legion miał zacząć ignorować świat z obcymi formami życia, zostawiając ich oczyszczanie innym. Skupić miał się wyłącznie na światach z populacją ludzką, a ich mieszkańcy mieli być świeżym, wiernym nabytkiem do jego armii. Demon i Prymarcha wrócili na Shanriathę, choć nie z woli Ingethel. Nagle powiedziała Lorgarowi, że jeden z bogów naruszył ich pakt. Plan zakładał że wspólnymi siłami zdołają sprowadzić tu Lorgara i sprowadzić go na słuszną drogę. Kharnath, Bóg Krwi, miał swój własny test dla Prymarchy - a sposób na zaimponowanie Panu Czaszek był tylko jeden. Bóg Krwi postanowił wysłać na Lorgara swojego najpotężniejszego sługę - Krwiopijcę An'ggratha. Uzbrojony w gigantyczny topór oraz bicz, we wstrząsającymi ziemią krokach zbliżył się do Prymarchy, po czym bez żadnych ceregieli wściekle rzucił się na niego. Topór oraz crozius zderzały się błyskawicznie, tak szybko że ludzkie oko nie miałoby szans nadążyć za kolejnymi uderzeniami. Walka była wyrównana, oboje Lorgar oraz Krwiopijca odnieśli poważne obrażenia, ale to w końcu ten pierwszy zatriumfował, roztrzaskawszy jego łeb croziusem niczym młotem. Zwycięzca padł jednak na ziemię wyczerpany kilka chwil później. Z letargu wyrwał go głos, a dokładnie dwa. Okazało się że należą one do jednej istoty - kolejnego, przypominającego sępa, demona o dwóch głowach. Przedstawił się on jako Kairos, Wyrocznia Tzeentcha. Z początku jedna głowa podawała mówiła jedno, a druga całkowicie jej przeczyła. Jak wyjaśnił demon, jedna z jego głów zawsze mówi prawdę, a druga zawsze kłamie. Potem jednak obie powiedziały iż ten jeden jedyny raz został zobligowany do mówienia prawdy przez wszystkich Bogów Chaosu. Miał teraz przepowiedzieć mu przyszłość, powiedzieć mu jak jego działania wpłyną na losy przyszłej wojny. Kairos przepowiedział że jeżeli Guilliman i Lorgar spotkają się w walce na planecie Calth, to Prymarcha Niosących Słowo wygra. Zdobędzie wreszcie uznanie i szacunek swoich braci, jednak poskutkuje to przegraną wojny, tym, że wojska zdrajców mogą nawet nigdy nie dotrzeć do Terry. Jeżeli Roboute przeżyje, to szanse na zwycięstwo będą znacznie większe. To był już koniec zaplanowanej podróży po Osnowie. Ingethel, nieobecna od chwili starcia z An'ggrathem wróciła do Lorgara. Ten jednak chciał zobaczyć coś więcej niż to co zaplanował dla niego Panteon. Chciał zobaczyć to co najważniejsze: co stanie się gdy Imperator wygra? Ujrzał to, zgodnie z życzeniem - i cokolwiek to było, już całkowicie zniosło go na drogę Chaosu. Herezja Horusa Tak jak zostało mu powiedziane, Lorgar i jego Legion przez kolejne czterdzieści lat skupiali się praktycznie tylko i wyłącznie na światach zawierających populację ludzką. Oficjalnie, przed obserwującym ich poczynania kontyngentem Custodes, zaprowadzali tam oni świecką Imperialną Prawdę. Jednak gdy Niosący Słowo ruszali naprzód, pozostawieni na zdobytym świecie Kapelani w ukryciu głosili święte teksty zapisane w Księdze Lorgara, mówiące o Panteonie czterech Bogów Osnowy i Pierwotnej Prawdzie. Na podbitych planetach pełną parą trwała także rekrutacja wojowników do nadchodzącej wojny - zarówno Astartes jak i fanatycznie oddanych kultystów. Niosący Słowo mieli gdzie prowadzić rekrutację - ich słabe wyniki jeżeli chodzi o liczbę zdobytych światów przeszły do historii, gdyż XVII Legion zaczął doganiać w tej kwestii nawet wiodących prym Ultramarines lub Synów Horusa. Ponadto, Niosący Słowo przeszli w tym okresie czystkę. Z wielkim bólem Lorgar zmuszony był wydać rozkaz zamordowania Astartes będących pozostałością po Imperialnych Heroldach, czyli tych którzy urodzili się i zostali stworzeni na Terrze. Chociaż byli oddani Imperatorowi i stanowili zagrożenie dla planów Lorgara, to wciąż byli jego synami, toteż rozkaz zabicia ich wcale nie przyszedł Prymarsze łatwo. Bardzo ważna w całym przedsięwzięciu była także rola Pierwszego Kapelana Niosących Słowo, Erebusa. Został on wysłany z misją do Legionu Mistrza Wojny Horusa, z zadaniem przekabacenia go na stronę Chaosu, co ostatecznie mu się udało, gdy został on raniony spaczonym mieczem Kinebrachów, ,,Anatemą" na księżycu Davin. Po tym zdarzeniu, gdy Horus był już oddany Bogom Chaosu, herezja zaczęła rozprzestrzeniać się na inne Legiony. W przeciwieństwie do Lorgara, Mistrz Wojny przyjaźnił się i miał poważanie u znacznej części swoich braci. W taki czy inny sposób zdołał on przekonać sześcioro z nich - Perturabo, Konrada Curze'a, Angrona, Mortariona, Fulgrima oraz Alfariusa - by oni i ich Legiony wsparli jego sprawę. Zdrajcy zaplanowali intrygę, która już na samym początku wojny miała wyeliminować z gry kilka lojalnych Imperatorowi Legionów. Herezja rozpocząć się miała na planecie Istvaan V. Cztery Legiony - Synowie Horusa, Dzieci Imperatora, Pożeracze Światów oraz Gwardia Śmierci - dały się poznać jako zdrajcy wcześniej od reszty. Do ukarania ich szybko odpowiedziały trzy lojalne Legiony - Salamandry, Żelazne Dłonie, oraz Krucza Gwardia. Zdrajcy dali się złapać w rzekomą pułapkę właśnie na planecie Istvaan V, jednak w rzeczywistości były to misternie zastawione sidła na lojalistów. Na wezwanie trochę później odpowiedzieć miały kolejne cztery Legiony - Niosący Słowo, Żelaźni Wojownicy, Władcy Nocy oraz Legion Alfa. Lojaliści byli przekonani że przewagą siedmiu Legionów do trzech szybko zmiażdżą w rebelię w zarodku. Nie zdawali sobie sprawy że nadchodzące posiłki stały w rzeczywistości po stronie wroga. Bitwa która nastąpiła zapisać się miała jako jedno z najtragiczniejszych wydarzeń w całej historii Imperium. Bitwa o Isstvan V Gdy Niosący Słowo przybyli na powierzchnię planety z resztą Legionów, zażarta bitwa trwała już od dłuższego czasu. Nowo przybyli Astartes wylądowali szybko wznieśli umocnienia dokoła lojalistów. Ci, nieświadomi tego że zostali zdradzeni, wycofali się w stronę ich pozycji, aby przegrupować się z sojusznikami i wspólnie zniszczyć wroga. Gdy zbliżyli się do ich linii, w ich stronę otwarto ogień. Lorgar był na powierzchni Istvaana razem ze swoim Legionem, tak jak cała reszta Prymarchów. W oddali, w centrum batalii widział wyraźnie sylwetki dwóch ścierających się ze sobą półbogów - Fulgrima i Ferrusa Manusa, widział też wyraźnie że ten drugi przegrywał starcie i że czekała go śmierć. To właśnie wtedy zwątpił po raz pierwszy. Wiedział że to co robi jest słuszne, że jego działania zrzucą z tronu jego ojca a opiekę nad Ludzkością przejmą prawdziwi Bogowie. Ale czy faktycznie był to sposób w jaki chcieli to osiągnąć. Z letargu wyrwał go stojący u jego boku Kor Phaeron. Lorgar otrząsnął się i wydał rozkaz do ataku. W boju wzięli udział także Gal Vorbak. Jednak dopiero teraz, po raz pierwszy od chwili gdy weszli do Oka Terroru czterdzieści lat wcześniej i ich dusze połączyły się z duszami Demonów, przybrali swoją przerażającą, piekielną formę - byli szybsi, silniejsi i bardziej agresywni od innych Astartes, wyrosłymi im szponami i mackami z łatwością przerzedzali szeregi swoich braci. Mimo to, chociaż byli wsparci przez demoniczne moce, Gal Vorbak nie byli żadnym przeciwnikiem dla Prymarchy. Widząc jaką rzeź Opętani wyrządzili jego Kruczej Gwardii, Corvus Corax ruszył na ratunek swoim synom, w krótkim czasie bezproblemowo wycinając kilkudziesięciu z demonicznych Astartes. Lorgar nie mógł wytrzymać widoku tego, jak jego ulubieńcy są wybijani przez jego brata. Ruszył więc im z pomocą, mimo tego że miał w pamięci usłyszaną czterdzieści lat wcześniej przepowiednię o tym, że jeżeli kiedykolwiek stanie do walki z Coraxem, najprawdopodobniej zginie. Bratobójcze starcie nie trwało długo. Lorgar był mówcą i kapłanem, Corax - generałem i wojownikiem. Chociaż Prymarcha Niosących Słowo zdołał trafić oponenta kilka razy swoim Illuminarum, to był to jednostronny pojedynek. Corax przebił swoimi szponami tułów Lorgara i posłał go na kolana. Była to okrutna rana, jednak nie wystarczająca aby zabić Prymarchę. Corvus uniósł drugi szpon i wyprowadził cios ostateczny... Który został zablokowany. Niespodziewanie między nimi pojawił się trzeci z braci - Konrad Curze. Zainterweniował w ostatniej chwili, blokując szpony energetyczne Coraxa własnymi, ratując tym samym życie Lorgarowi. Prymarchowie Władców Nocy oraz Kruczej Gwardii spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy i stała się rzecz niezwykła - Corax przeraził się swojego brata. Wystrzelił w powietrze na swoim plecaku rakietowym i odleciał w inny punkt pola bitwy. Lorgar podziękował Konradowi, jednak Curze nie uratował go z braterskiej miłości, bowiem uważał go za słabeusza. Co więcej, chwilę później pożałował że ocalił Lorgara, gdy zobaczył spaczonych przez demoniczne moce Osnowy Gal Vorbak. Odszedł, zapowiadając Lorgarowi że następnym razem pozwoli mu sczenąć. Po bitwie Bitwa o Isstvan V była ogromnym punktem zwrotnym w życiu Lorgara. Wyszedł z niej całkowicie odmieniony - wreszcie pewny siebie oraz słuszności swoich działań. Tak jak wcześniej stronił od choćby kłótni ze swoimi braćmi, teraz umiał się im nareszcie postawić. Przestał się ograniczać. Wcześniej wstydził się swoich mocy psionicznych, uważał je za przekleństwo, a także sądził że nie jest dość mądry by potrafić wykorzystywać je jak jego brat Magnus. Po bitwie zaczął słyszeć Osnowę, czuć ją i używać tego aby wzmocnić swoje zdolności. Swoje nowe oblicze Lorgar zaprezentował po naradzie która nastąpiła kilka dni po bitwie. Na zebraniu które odbyło sie na pokładzie ''Mściwego Ducha ''wzięli udział wszyscy Prymarchowie którzy wsparli Horusa. Mieli omówić jak dalej wyglądać będzie kampania wojenna. Lorgar, jako jedyny - poza Horusem, który wiedział już wcześniej - wyczuł że coś jest nie tak z Fulgrimem, Prymarchą Dzieci Imperatora. Wiedział że jest to tylko marionetka kontrolowana przez demona, a nie jego brat. Bez ostrzeżenia rzucił się na Fulgrima - był tak szybki że żaden, łącznie z obiektem ataku, obecny na zebraniu nie zdołał tego zauważyć, nim Prymarcha Trzeciego Legionu nie był już powalony na ziemię. Horus nakazał wszystkim innym Prymarchom obecnym na zebraniu opuścić salę, na której pozostał tylko Mistrz Wojny, Lorgar, Fulgrim oraz projekcja holograficzna Magnusa. Fulgrim próbował walczyć, jednak psioniczną siłą wręcz przycisnął go do ziemi. Oświadczył że nie zamierza tolerować tego czym jego brat się stał. Chociaż nie łączyła ich praktycznie żadna więź, nie mógł tolerować tego że istota taka jaką jest Prymarcha jest zaledwie marionetką jakiegoś demona. Na pytanie Horusa czym Fulgrim różni się od jego drogich Gal Vorbak, odparł że jego ''Błogosławieni Synowie ''to przedstawiciele idealnej harmonii Osnowy i świata materialnego, gdzie w jednym ciele żyje człowiek i demon. W końcu Lorgar dał się przekonać by demona imitującego Fulgrima nie zabijać, chociaż obiecał mu że nie da mu się cieszyć ciałem Fulgrima wiecznie. Później Mistrz Wojny wezwał do siebie Lorgara. Prymarcha Niosących Słowo przedstawił mu swoje plany - chciał jedną połową swojego Legionu zaatakować i złamać nieświadomych zdrady Ultramarines na Calth, podczas gdy druga połowa miała w tym czasie ruszyć w głąb Ultramaru i zdewastować jak najwięcej z Pięciuset Światów Guillimana. Horus zgodził się na to, a nawet zaoferował wsparcie - cały XII Legion, Pożeraczy Światów. Cienista Krucjata Atak na Ultramar był ważny dla Lorgara z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, zniszczenie Legionu Guillimana tutaj sprawić miało iż nie będą oni w stanie wziąć udziału w obronie Terry, która naturalnie była ostatecznym celem rebeliantów. Po drugie, Niosący Słowo traktowali tą sprawę osobiście, gdyż nawet po czterdziestu latach po wydarzeniach na Monarchii wciąż znaczna część z nich mieli do Ultramarines urazę, którą zmyć można było tylko krwią. Ultramarines nie byli świadomi zdrady Mistrza Wojny. Ten, wykorzystując swoją pozycję, nakazał Guillimanowi zebranie lwiej swojego Legionu na Calth, jednej z planet na peryferiach Ultramaru. Mieli tam dołączyć do nich Niosący Słowo właśnie, po czym wspólnie udać się mieli na kampanię wojennom przeciw Orkom - miało to sprawić by dwa zdystansowane do siebie przez dawne wydarzenia Legiony zbliżyły się do siebie. Oczywiście, była to tylko przykrywka ku temu aby Niosący Słowo mogli bez przeszkód wkroczyć na teren Ultramaru i zaatakować bez ostrzeżenia w najbardziej dogodnym momencie. Na Calth miała znajdować się znaczna część Ultramarines oraz ich Prymarcha. Śmierć ich wszystkich miała sparaliżować XIII Legion, lecz Lorgar chciał zlikwidować ich całkowicie. W swym planie objął jeszcze dwie operacje - stworzony specjalnie dla Niosących Słowo przez zdradzieckie ramię Adeptus Mechanicus, gigantyczny okręt ''Wściekła Otchłań, miał przedostać się bezpośrednio do samego Macragge i zniszczyć kolebkę Ultramarines. Ponadto, Lorgar na Calth rzucił tylko połowę swojego Legionu. Dowodzić operacją miał Kor Phaeron. Sam Prymarcha oraz druga połowa Niosących Słowo, a także Pożeracze Światów z Angronem na czele, mieli minąć Calth i siać destrukcję na innych, praktycznie nieobstawionych planetach Ultramaru. Fizyczne zniszczenie Ultarmarines było jednak tylko częścią planu. Od kiedy Lorgar zaczął słyszeć i rozumieć Osnowę, wiedział że poprzez rzeź jaka rozegra się na terenie Pięciuset Światów, poprzez rozpacz i gniew niewinnych ludzi, zatrze się granica między dwoma wymiarami, co pozwoli na wywołanie burzy Osnowy, która odetnie Ultramarines od reszty Imperium. Nawet jeżeli nie zostaną wybici do nogi, nie będą w stanie pomóc w czasie bitwy o Terrę. Ostatni celem jaki Lorgar chciał osiągnąć podczas Cienistej Krucjaty, było uratowanie jego brata, Angrona. Wyczuł bowiem że Prymarcha Pożeraczy Światów umiera, a odpowiedzialne są za to wszczepione w jego mózg Nity Rzeźnika. Armatura Armatura była światem fortecą, jedną z najsilniej ufortyfikowanych planet Ultramaru. Przestrzeni wokół globu chroniła potężna flota, a jej powierzchni bardzo duży garnizon Ultramarines oraz ludzkich żołnierzy. Bitwa kosmiczna zapowiadała że do walki na ziemi nawet nie dojdzie - okręty zdrajców, chociaż liczne, przegrywały ze statkiami lojalistów wspieranymi przez fortyfikacje orbitalne. Po pewnym czasie do boju doszły jednak siostrzane statki Wściekłej Otchłani ''- ''Trisagion ''oraz ''Błogosławiona Pani. Gigantyczne okręty szybko przechyliła szalę zwycięstwa na stronę renegatów. Gdy tylko okręty Pożeraczy Światów dostały się w zasięg, żądni krwi i mordu synowie Angrona załadowali do kapsuł i desantowali się na powierzchnie planety, zostawiając Niosących Słowo w tyle. Pożeracze przetoczyli się przez powierzchnię planety wyrzynając w pień ludzki garnizon, którego sporą część stanowili zaledwie młodzi kadeci z akademii wojskowych Ultramarines. Byli oni oddani szałowi bojowemu spowodowanemu wszczepionymi w ich mózgi Nitami Rzeźnika, a ich Prymarcha nie był tu wyjątkiem. Wręcz przeciwnie, Angron stracił całkowicie kontakt z rzeczywistością i wysunął się naprzód tak daleko, że zniknął z pola widzenia swoich synów. W ten sposób dowodzenie przejął Pierwszy Kapitan Khârn, który jeszcze trzymał swój szał na wodzy. Usiłował doprosić się Niosących Slowo i towarzyszący Astartes legion Tytanów z Legio Audax. Nim jednak posiłki dotarły na miejsce, Pożeracze Światów wpadli w pułapkę. Ultramarines wykorzystali szał bojowy na niekorzyść Pożeraczy, z łatwości zaganiając ich w pułapkę - obrońcy podłożyli ładunki wybuchowe pod budynki, a gdy tylko wróg znalazł się w odpowiednim miejscu, detonowali je, grzebiąc wielu Legionstów pod setkami ton gruzu, razem z ich Prymarchą. Lorgar, nie brał udziału w bitwie, lecz został na orbicie na pokładzie swojego okrętu flagowego, Fidelatis Lex. ''Utraciwszy kontakt ze swoim bratem, Aurelian teleportował się na kupę gruzu pod którą leżał Angron i natychmiast zaczął kopać. Nie używał do tego rąk, lecz telekinezy. Fale kinetyczne które go otaczały były tak silne, że ktokolwiek zbliżył się do Prymarchy zostawał z impetem odrzucony. Zabiło to całe oddziały Astartes, podczas czego Lorgar nawet na sekundę nie przestał kopać. W końcu Aureliana na celownik obrał jeden z wrogich Tytanów klasy Warhound , Prymarcha podniósł jednak za pomocą telekinezy gigantyczny głaz wielkości transportowca Rhino i cisnął nim z ogromną prędkością prosto w kokpit kolosa. Machina zamarła w bezruchu, by po chwili paść z hukiem na ziemię. Chwilę później kolejny Tytan miał Lorgara na celowniku. Wycelował w niego swoje działo inferno i strzelił. Gdy kurz opadł, załoga machiny zobaczyła coś co kompletnie ich zszokowało - Prymarcha stał z uniesioną dłonią nietknięty, chociaż ziemia wokół niego została od temperatury strzału aż zeszklona. Psioniczna tarcza ocaliła go przed pierwszym strzałem, jednak załoga Warhounda szybko oddała drugi. Tym razem strzał sięgnął celu, Lorgar padł na ziemię ze spaloną twarzą i pancerzem, jednak wciąż żył. Załoga nie mogła odpuścić sobie okazji wykończenia dwóch zdradzieckich Prymarchów na raz i zdecydowała zdeptać ich jak zwykłe robaki. Warhound podniósl swą nogę i opuścił na nich z zamiarem zmiażdżenia, lecz wtedy coś zablokowało jego ruch. Był to Angron który powstrzymał siłą własnych mięśni Tytana. Serwomotory machiny robiły co mogły, jednak to Prymarcha Pożeraczy Światów był silniejszy. Chciał kupić czas Lorgarowi na powstanie i ucieczkę, jednak ten nie miał nawet siły się ruszyć. Angron dzielnie trzymał Warhounda na swoich plecach, nie mógł wytrzymać jednak zbyt długo - jego pancerz, kości oraz ścięgna zaczęły pękać pod gigantycznym ciężarem. Ostatecznie z sytuacji wyciągnął ich zaprzyjaźniony Tytan z Legio Audax. Wroga machina musiała odpuścić swój zamiar zdeptania Prymarchów i odwrócić się w stronę wroga aby uniknąć zniszczenia. Mimo to, lojalistyczny Tytan i tak został pokonany. Po całym zdarzeniu między oboma Prymarchami po raz pierwszy zaiskrzyło braterstwo - wszakże dopiero co wzajemnie uratowali sobie życie. Lorgar podziękował, nad Angronem wzięła jednak górę jego gburowata natura i wdzięczność zachował dla siebie - mimo to, był dla swego brata serdeczniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Aurelian wrócił na orbitę, z kolei Angron, mimo iż potwornie sfatygowany, zdecydował się zostać na placu boju. To był jedyny raz gdy Lorgar wziął udział w bitwie. Niedługo potem planeta pod naciskiem Pożeraczy Światów oraz Niosących Słowo upadła. Po bitwie, w wielkiej Bazylice Peregrinusa na Armaturze obaj Prymarchowie spotkali się, razem ze swoimi najbardziej zaufanymi kapitanami. To w tym miejscu Lorgar wyjawił wreszcie swój plan, iż rzeź na Pięciuset Światach miała ostatecznie doprowadzić do przerwania granicy między Osnową a światem materialnym i wywołaniu gigantycznej Burzy Spaczni. Na razie upadło ich dwadzieścia-sześć. Osnowa była już wyczuwalna, jednak wciąż brakowało kilku elementów układanki. Na miejscu pojawił się nagle także Erebus, który teleportował się na Armaturę. Oznajmił iż Kor Phaeron prosi o posiłki na Calth - prośbę tą Lorgar wyłącznie wyśmiał, gdyż wiedział iż jego przybrany ojciec nie zdołał wyeliminować Roboute Guillimana, jak zostało mu polecone. Na tym spotkanie dowódców zakończyło się. Wrócili oni na swoje okręty, Armatura została spalona w całości, a siły zdajców ruszyły w stronę kolejnego świata. Nuceria Kolejną planetą na celowniku renegatów była Nuceria. Nie była ona wybrana przez Lorgara w jego krucjacie przypadkowo. Znajdowała się ona na terenie Pięciuset Światów Ultramaru, ale było to również miejsce gdzie w pierwszych latach swego życia zamieszkiwał Angron, gdzie był trzymany w niewoli i gdzie walczył ku ucieszcze tłumów jako gladiator. Było to też miejsce gdzie on i miliony jego pobratymców rzucili się do walki z więżącymi ich panami Nucerii. Kontyngent Niosących Słowo oraz Pożeraczy Światów wylądował w miejscu gdzie nastąpiła ostatnia bitwa tamtej rebelii. Wciąż leżały tu bielejące kości towarzyszy Angrona. Prymarcha również chciał tutaj wówczas zginąć, obok swoich braci oraz sióstr. Nie było mu to jednak dane, gdyż właśnie wtedy na Nucerię przybył Imperator i teleportował go z pola bitwy. Angron nienawidził za to swego ojca już od samego początku. Widząc szczątki jego dawnych kompanów, przepełniła go żal i wściekłość. Upust mógł dać sobie tylko w jeden sposób - wymordowując wszystkich mieszkańców tej planety. Lorgarowi chodziło dokładnie o wprowadzenie swego brata w stan w jakim był teraz. Jego plan uratowania mu życia ziścił się niemal całkowicie. Przed skoordynowaną siłą dwóch Legionów, setek tysięcy Astartes, cała planeta padła w mniej niż tydzień. Jednak w chwili gdy armia stała już pod murami ostatniego miasta, nad Nucerię przybyła odsiecz - okręty XIII Legionu które uciekły z Calth oraz posiłki z reszty Ultramaru, na czele ze swoim Prymarchą. thumb|400px|Lorgar i Angron w walce z UltramarinesŻądni krwi i zemsty Ultramarines desantowali się do niedawno zdobytego przez zdrajców miasta, gdzie szybko się ufortyfikowali. Bitwa trwała, a Lorgar pośród całego choasu próbował odnaleźć Angrona. Z nieba spadł nagle płonący wrak ''Fidelatis Lex, okrętu flagowego Prymarchy, zniszczonego przez nagły atak floty XIII Legionu. W końcu jednak spotkał swego brata, lecz nie tego którego chciał - stanął twarzą w twarz z Roboute Guillimanem. Nie mieli czasu na żadne rozmowy. Oboje żywili do siebie niemożliwą do opisania słowami nienawiść. Rzucili się na siebie wściekle, Guilliman walczył swymi pięściami energetycznymi, a Lorgar swym Illuminarum. Po chwili do walki włączył się również Angron. On również miał osobistą urazę do Guillimana. Prymarcha Ultramarines był Idealnym Synem, przygarniętym przez szlachecką rodzinę, wychowany i wykształcony jak szlachcic. Angron był z kolei niewolnikiem, który pierwsze lata życia spędził na walce właśnie z możnowładcami. Nienawidził go za to i rzucił się na niego ze wznowioną furią. Mimo teoretycznie wyższego stanu, w walce Roboute nie miał szans. To był moment na który czekał Lorgar od początku krucjaty. Poprzez rzeź miliardów istnień, ich cierpienie granica między światem materialnym a Osnową zatarła się praktycznie całkowicie. Podczas gdy Guilliman i Angron walczyli, Lorgar zaczął wypowiadać inkantację w obcym, nieznanym nikomu języku. Były to imiona setek Nienarodzonych - Demonów, które Prymarcha chciał nagiąć do swej woli. Z nieba padać zaczął deszcz krwi, a w ziemię uderzać pioruny. Guilliman klęczał przed Angronem pokonany. Ten miał zadać już ostateczny cios, gdy Lorgar zareagował. Mocą psioniczną zatrzymał swego brata tak, że ten nie mógł ruszyć żadną częścią ciała. Mógł tylko patrzyć z nieposkromioną furią oraz żalem jak Ultramarines zabierają swego pobitego Prymarchę z pola bitwy. I właśnie w tej chwili, gdy Angron zrozumiał że gdy już prawie znalazł ujście dla swych emocji a zostało mu to odebrane, zaczął się zmieniać. Jego mięśnie zaczęły pękać w eksplozjach krwi, a całe jego ciało rosło. Lorgar mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać jakie cierpieinie Angron w tej chwili przechodził, lecz miał nadzieję że będzie mu później wdzięczny. W ten sposób Lorgar uratował życie swemu bratu - uczynił go nieśmiertelnym, sprawił że został on wyniesiony w poczet Demonów jako Demoniczny Książę. Imperium Ultramaru płonęło, XIII Legion został zdziesiątkowany, był także odcięty poprzez szalejącą na jego terenie burzę Osnowy, przez co nie mogli wesprzeć reszty Imperium w walce. Plan Lorgara wypełnił się w stu procentach. Cienista Krucjata zakończyła się w ten sposób sukcesem, a Lorgar i jego Legion mógł dołączyć do sił Mistrza Wojny. Zdrada Horusa Równolegle z końcem Cienistej Krucjaty, Horus oraz jego Synowie starli się z Kosmicznymi Wilkami na planecie Beta-Garnon, gdzie Prymarchowie obu tych Legionów spotkali się ze sobą oko w oko. Mimo wsparcia Mrocznych Bóstw, Leman Russ zdołał poważnie ranić Mistrza Wojny, który w krytycznym stanie musiał zostać zabrany z pola bitwy przez jego najwierniejszych kapitanów. Został przez nich w stanie śpiączki, w sekrecie przed całym Legionem, przetransportowany na pokład swojego okrętu flagowego, Mściwego Ducha. Jego stan był tajemnicą znaną wyłącznie najwyższym szczeblem oficerom Synów Horusa. Wybudził się tylko na chwilę, nakazując swoim ludziom aby zebrali oni wszystkich zdradzieckich Prymarchów i nakazali się im stawić w jego imieniu na Ullanorze, skąd renegaci mieliby ruszyć już bezpośrednio na Terrę. Po zakończonej Cienistej Krucjaty Niosący Słowo rozstali się z Angronem i jego Pożeraczami Światów. Lorgar psionicznie wyczuł iż z Mistrzem Wojny jest coś nie w porządku. Postanowił więc ,,odwiedzić" swego brata. Oddzielił się więc od floty Niosących Słowo i ruszył na pokładzie Trisagionu w okolice Beta-Garnon, gdzie aktualnie znajdowali się Synowie Horusa. Lorgar - po początkowych podejrzliwościach ze strony bratniego Legionu - wszedł na pokład Mściwego Ducha u boku wyłącznie ze swoim najbardziej zaufanym człowiekiem, Zardu Layakiem, tak zwanym Karmazynowym Apostołem, oraz dwoma jego przybocznymi. Zostali przywitani przez kapitanów Kwadry - niepełną, gdyż Abaddon znajdował się gdzieś indziej - którzy początkowo byli bardzo nieufni wobec ich gości. Lorgar oznajmił im jednak że zdaje sobie sprawę z niedyspozycji Horusa i zdołał udobruchać ich dzięki swym zdolnościom krasomówczym. Uzgodnił z nimi szczegóły zgromadzenia na Ullanorze - Synowie Horusa mieli wysłać poselstwo do Żelaznych Wojowników, gdyż zdecydowali iż to Perturabo zająć się miał ściągnięciem dość opornego od chwili transformacji w demona Angrona. Lorgar z kolei ściągnąć miał Fulgrima, który zniknął gdzieś w Pajęcznym Trakcie po Masakrze na Istvaanie V, a Legion Dzieci Imperatora bez swego Prymarchy rozpadł się na części. Aurelian już wtedy jednak wiedział że Horus niegodny jest by prowadzić rebelię, korzystał bowiem z potęgi nadanej mu przez Mrocznych Bogów, lecz nie oddawał im należnej czci. Nie była to święta wojna która na celu miała oświecenie rodzaju ludzkiego tak jak planował Lorgar - Horus prowadził ją wyłącznie w swoim interesie, czyli uzurpowania sobie tronu ich ojca. Prymarcha Niosących Słowo uważał że z tego względu cała wojna skazana jest na porażkę. Wymyślił więc plan, by z pomocą Fulgrima wyeliminować Mistrza Wojny i poprowadzić kampanię sam, ku chwale Mrocznych Bóstw. Prymarcha, Karmazynowy Apostoł oraz oddział Niosących Słowo wkroczyli do Pajęczego Traktu pod przewodnictwem wyroczni Actaei. Chociaż nie było to proste, zdołali przejść przez labirynt i dotrzeć do Oka Grozy, konkretnie do domeny samego Księcia Rozpusty. Zdołali tam odnaleźć Fulgrima w jego demonicznej formie. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, odmówił on powrotu do świata materialnego i wzięcia udziału w ataku na Terrę, w związku z czym Niosący Słowo musieli go do tego zmusić. thumb|300px|Lorgar w walce z FulgrimemZardu Layak znał prawdziwe imię demona, lecz gdy tylko zaczął wypowiadać inkantację, Fulgrim rzucił się do ataku. Na jego drodze stanął Lorgar, któremu udało powstrzymać się Fulgrima na tyle długo by Layak wypowiedział imię do końca. Był on od teraz narzędziem woli Apostoła, który w pierwszej kolejności potężnym psionicznym krzykiem wezwał rozrzucone po Galaktyce Dzieci Imperatora udać się na Ullanor. XVII i III Legion przybyły na Ullanor, oczekując na przybycie Mistrza Wojny. Wcześniej Lorgar uknuł plan wyeliminowania Horusa. Siły obu Legionów rozstawiły się na planecie, oczekując przybycia ich wodza. Lorgar mógł po prostu zestrzelić jego okręt flagowy, jednak chciał by jego śmierć była bardziej symboliczna. Najpierw zamierzał ogłuszyć Horusa potężnym krzykiem psionicznym, a potem Zardu Layak miał nakazać Fulgrimowi zabicie go. Horus przybył na powierzchnię planety, jednak przejrzał zdradę Prymarchy Niosących Słowo. Zaatakował Aureliana, bez żadnego problemu powalając go. Zardu Layak natomiast, zamiast nasłać Fulgrima na Mistrza Wojny, uwolnił go spod swojej władzy. Reszta Astartes z XVII Legionu nawet się nie poruszyła. Pozostawiony przez swoich synów i upokorzony, Lorgar otrzymał łaskę od Horusa - miał odejść i nigdy więcej nie pokazywać mu się na oczy, lub zginąć. Prymarcha na odchodnym stwierdził tylko że swoją pychą obraził Bogów, co zgubi jego jak i całe powstanie przeciw Imperatorowi. Lorgar wrócił na pokład swojego okrętu i opuścił Ullanor. Jego synowie nie poszli za nim jednak - pięciu tysięcy Niosących Słowo pod wodzą Zardu Layaka miało wziąć udział w Bitwie o Terrę. Po Herezji thumb|Demoniczny Książę Lorgar Lorgar za swoje zasługi dla Bogów Chaosu został przez nich zamieniony w Demonicznego Księcia. Mimo to, rozgoryczony po porażce Horusa Prymarcha razem ze swoim Legionem wycofał się do Oka Grozy, dokładnie na planetę Sicarus. Oddał władzę nad Niosącymi Słowo Pierwszemu Kapelanowi Erebusowi oraz Pierwszemu Kapitanowi Kor Phaeronowi. Sam z kolei zamknął się w swym sanktuarium na Sicarusie, gdzie przebywał w odosobnieniu przez całe 10 000 lat. Teraz, gdy nadeszły Czasy Końca, w okolicach Oka Terroru widziano Lorgara na czele gigantycznej armii Niosących Słowo. =Wyposażenie= W BUDOWIE =Źródła= *''Gav Thorpe - Lorgar: Bearer of the Word'' *''Aaron Dembski Bowden - The First Heretic'' *''Graham McNeil - A Thousand Sons'' *''Aaron Dembski Bowden - Aurelian'' *''Aaron Dembski Bowden - Betrayer'' *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines (8th)'' *''John French - Slaves to Darkness'' *''The Horus Heresy: Book Five Tempest str. 254'' =Galeria= Lorgar12.jpg Lorgar13.jpg Lorgar11.jpg Lorgar10.png Lorgar07.jpg Lorgar06.jpg Lorgar.png Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Niosący Słowo Kategoria:Prymarchowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Chaosu Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Bohaterowie Niosących Słowo